


Defector, Mechanic, Soldier, Now Spy

by bittersnake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Did I mention tropes, F/M, HEIST STUFF, Sort Of, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Story within a Story, TROPES TROPES TROPES TROPES TROPES TROPES EVERYBODY, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/pseuds/bittersnake
Summary: Jessika Pava is a soldier not a spy. Finn's a defector, not an operative. But maybe together they can muddle through.





	Defector, Mechanic, Soldier, Now Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Hiiiiiiii. I hope you enjoy your gift! This....was a challenge but hopefully I have cobbled something somewhat enjoyable and approaching in character-ness.

_“Once upon a time there was a soldier. She was brave and strong and reckless but had horrible luck with horses. Those with a more superstitious bent would say that she was cursed. Every time she took a steed into battle, it ended up maimed or worse. Her fellow soldiers were worried. Her commander-in-arms was worried. Her queen, to the soldier’s great shame, was worried as well til one day…”_

“Forgive me, General but are you sure I’m the best person for the job?” Jessika Pava asked pensively in the private conference room on D’Qar. The room was sparsely decorated --everything served a purpose, from the panels covered with live feeds spanning the galaxy to the large table projecting the Resistance movements on a galactic scale. In a way, the room was emblematic of the commanding presence of General Leia Organa. The General’s brow furrowed.

“Unfortunately, we’re spread thin for operatives at the moment,” the General grimaced. “The event in question is notoriously human centric, so our normal operatives such as Surlinda are not viable options. Commander Dameron,” the General smiled wryly at this. “Is unfortunately far too recognizable, and while Kare is willing and able, _I_ am unwilling to separate a newly married couple so soon.”

The General paused at this statement her expression almost staring through— no, Jess thought, almost like she was was staring into the stars of the past. As quickly as it came though, the General shook it off and continued.

“Anyway, you have the benefit of a fairly low profile, and this is a good opportunity to develop a potential alias,” she finished as the door behind Jess opened with a low swoosh. The General gaze fixed on someone behind her.

Jess turned.

“And here’s your new partner for this mission.”

_The Luckless Soldier was sent on a quest, to obtain a rare beast that was said to be immune to all bad luck. Accompanying her was a roguish prince from the neighboring kingdom and was said to be the Queen’s nephew. The Luckless Soldier was not pleased but she was a loyal soldier and did what she was ordered…_

When the General said that she and Finn would be going undercover on Nar Shaada, she was under the impression that it would be in roles a bit closer to her existing skills as a soldier and mechanic. Not a pair of socialites with more money than sense. She felt distressingly underdressed without the comforting weight of a blaster at her side or at least a hydrospanner.

Also how did operatives fight or even _run_ in this kind of get up? The shoes, while pointy, were nigh on impossible to walk in, and the last minute lessons she got from Kare were barely getting her through. That she was even still standing on two legs was in part due to the fact that she was clinging to Finn’s stiff frame for dear life.

“Relax,” Jess muttered under her breath to Finn as they strolled along the promenade of the LaMarche Casino, arms linked. To all around them, they gave off—or at least were striving to— the picture of a charming couple attending the birthday gala of Dya Calrissian, one of the daughters of the widely respected retired General Lando Calrissian. “We just need to mingle a bit, stare admiringly at the art—

“Which is the art?” 

Jess thought briefly to the pyramid of Corellian creams puffs that welcomed them when they entered and the fifteen minute explanation— more like rant—, they received from a Stefan Caalgen when she attempted to take one of them. She now knew far more about the intricacies of using Zoochberry cream as a metaphor for the fertility rites of Ewoks than she had _ever_ wanted to know.

“You know that’s a excellent question, and I revise that step to staring with vague disapproval at everything.”

“I’ve seen that look before in my old…” Finn paused taking in their surroundings “…profession. I feel that I can emulate that. And then?”

“We grab the data chips and bail.”

“And somehow not be taken for frauds in the meantime.”

“Just think of it like playing pretend like you did when you were a kid,” Jess hissed under her breath, snagging a pair of glass flutes emitting a licorice-scented blue steam, shoving one into Finn’s hand. “Kriff, do ‘troo— I mean people in your line of work play pretend, right?”

Silence.

Way to go, Jess thought. It wasn’t enough to alienate every astromech on the base but now you’ve moved onto humans.

She was mid-swig of the flute’s contents when Finn finally chose to respond.

“Well every year, the little ‘troopers had the annual “Lord Vader Impersonation” and I was winner three years in a row.”

She choked drawing looks from some of the guests surrounding them.

“But I sense trying to pretend to have an extended family is bit different,” he muttered between gritted teeth which promptly transformed into a smile at being hailed by the guest of honor—no, wait not the guest of honor. Jessika frantically rifled through her mental notes of the dossiers that Lando had given them for the name of the quickly approaching guest.

“Tanaris! You look stunning as always,” Finn said, smoothly embracing the tall dark skinned woman. Jess took in the intricate white scroll-like marking covering the woman’s arms and shoulders that shifted in shade with the the breeze.

“Sidar, have you’ve been taking lessons from my father?” Tanaris Calrissian tittered behind her gilded shimmer fan. “But what else could I expect from family.” Her piercing gaze shifted to Jess’s attire. “I see that the gown works wonders for Lady Aloova. Such a shame about that luggage mix up. I hope the collections on display tonight are more than enough to sooth your spirits.”

“The spirits certainly help,” Jess said gesturing with her glass. 

Tanaris smiled at this, a bit more real this time.

“Well, I must mingle and find my darling baby sister, but do take a chance to look at collection of Cavaellian murals on display. They’re positively enchanting,” she said as she swept off,absentmindedly waving her fan in one direction while heading in another.

Jess took another glass from the nearby serving droid.

“I think that was a sign?”

“That a sign.”

“Well, then _Lady_ Aloova, shall we dance?” Finn asked offering his hand.

Jess stared at it for a moment, knocked back the last of her drink, and took it.

“Let's tear up this place.” 

_The Luckless Soldier and the Roguish Prince had many daring adventures. In spite of the Luckless Soldier continual runs of poor luck, the Roguish Prince instead of running away from omens of bad luck merely took it in stride. And slowly they found themselves becoming closer._

She knew she’d be a horrible operative. Knocking out overfed rented bodyguards? Fine. Hot-wiring a security system to steal valuable data cards for the Resistance? Also fine. Not getting caught while capering off with said data cards? Not fine.

They were now stuck in the corridor, the heavy footfalls of the guards echoing closer with no convenient exit in sight. Great. 

“Do you trust me?” Finn whispered softly. His warm breath caressing her bare neck. 

“Is it really the time for these questions?”

“Jess—”

“Yes, fine whatever— _umfh_ ,” her response was cut short as Finn’s lips pressed into hers.

It was unexpected but not unpleasant. Part of her was reflecting on the cliched nature of this and the fact that _no one in real life would actually fall for this_ , while another small part of her that she thought she’d shed long ago swooned. In her defense, he tasted slightly of the wine from earlier; sharp and crisp with slight tang. His arms felt nice around her, and if she was going to die at least he was cute.

The steps became louder and then stopped.

“YOU—oh wait you’re not—,” went a gruff voice.

Finn slowly unwound himself from her turning to face the newly arrived guards his voice infused with steel. 

“Do you mind? We’re having a _moment_ ” he said to the guards.

They shuffled awkwardly.

“Erm— did you and your um… _companion_ happen to see a thief?”

Jess gasped.

“A thief! Here!” 

The guards winced as well as Finn. Alright, maybe she’d been a little on the shrill side.

“Nothing to worry about ma’am, don’t worry your head about it. We’ll catch those intruders soon. Perhaps you and Lord Sidar would like to return to the ballroom?”

“Very well,” Finn replied, gently maneuvering Jess out of the corridor. The palm of his hand against the small of her back. “I wish you luck catching those intruders.”

“Of course, sir.”

They headed back to the ballroom.

_What happened next to the Luckless Soldier and Roguish Prince? Well, little one, that’s a tale for another night._

The first thing Jess did when they got back to the ship was slip out of that ridiculous dress and the painful shoes and back into worn but comfortable fatigues. She padded barefoot across the cool floor to the cockpit.

Finn was staring out into hyperspace.

“So we did it, she said softly, squeezing into the seat next to him.

“We did. Hopefully whatever is on those data cards will help the Resistance.”

“The General said the intel was good and I believe her.”

Finn glanced at her sideways clearing his throat.

“I just wanted to apologize for what happened.”

Jess stared at him.

“For a successful mission,” she asked slowly going over the evening in her head.

“For the um— distraction,” Finn replied, not quite making eye contact with her.

Oh.

_Ohhhhhh._

“Well, the surroundings were an upgrade from the base to be honest. And I wouldn’t mind trying again in less panicked circumstances.”

Silence.

She started to construct her mission brief in her head. 

“Hey General, the mission went great but I managed to scare off my partner so maybe I should stick to shooting and flying?

P.S. Still droid-less.”

She started to scrambled out of her seat til an outstretched hand grabbed her wrist. 

She looked back at Finn.

“I wouldn’t mind either.”

She smiled. 

Maybe this spying stuff isn’t that bad after all, she thought, smiling, and leaned in for the kiss.


End file.
